Joonmyeon Hilang!
by AqueousXback
Summary: Awal Baekhyun bicara dengan panik bahwa Joonmyeon menghilang, Yixing biasa-biasa saja. Karena Joonmyeon pasti ditemukan di rumah, kedai kopi, Sungai Han, tempat fitness, atau ruang latihan. Untuk kali ini tidak. Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak ditemukan di tempat-tempat itu. Sejujurnya, Yixing sangat cemas, khawatir, dan takut. [EXO SuLay. BL!]


_Usai ujian semester, terbitlah remidi._

\- AqueousXback -

* * *

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin _hyung_."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencarinya dengan serius?"

"Tentu saja. Masa aku mencarinya main-main."

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. Rasa khawatir mengguncangnya saat berita tak mengenakkan datang di pagi buta.

"Baiklah, baiklah." ucap Yixing. "Apa kau sudah mendatangi rumahnya?"

"Sudah, _hyung_."

"Kedai kopi kesukaannya?"

"Sudah _hyung_."

"Sungai Han?"

"Sudah _hyung_."

"Tempat fitness?"

"Sudah _hyung_."

Yixing mengernyit. Ini menjadi pemicu beban pikiran yang kelewat banyak jadi semakin menumpuk di memori otaknya. Beban pikirannya sudah banyak, ditambah lagi ini? _Hell_.

"Tidak mungkin dia tidak ditemukan, Baekhyun- _ah_. Semua tempat yang kusebutkan tadi itu adalah tempat yang pasti dikunjungi Joonmyeon. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada _hyung_. Beneran!"

Yixing memijat dahinya pelan. Ini benar-benar gawat. Dari nada frustasi Baekhyun di ponsel pintar, sudah ketahuan kalau Joonmyeon memang tak dapat ditemukan keberadaannya.

"Asalkan _hyung_ ingin tahu. Joonmyeon- _hyung_ sudah menghilang selama dua hari. Kami sudah mencarinya dimana-mana. Termasuk, tempat-tempat yang _hyung_ sebutkan tadi. Joonmyeon- _hyung_ tidak ditemukan, _hyung_! Joonmyeon- _hyung_ menghilang!"

"Kalau begitu, lapor saja polisi."

"Sudah. Kami sedang menunggu kabar terbaru dari kepolisian."

Yixing menggigit bibirnya sembari memanggut dagunya. Ia berpikir. Rumah, kedai kopi, Sungai Han, dan tempat fitness merupakan tempat yang sering dikunjungi Joonmyeon. Bahkan kalau Joonmyeon ingin kabur, tempat tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tempat-tempat itu. Seratus persen, Joonmyeon pasti ditemukan di tempat-tempat itu jika Joonmyeon menghilang tiba-tiba. Tapi, kenapa untuk kali ini tidak?

Yixing tersentak. Masih ada tempat yang belum disebutkan.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ kau masih disana?"

"Ya, _hyung_."

"Apa kau sudah mengecek ruang latihan?"

"Itu termasuk bagian Jongdae mengecek ruang latihan dan gedung agensi. Jongdae bilang dia tidak menemukan Joonmyeon- _hyung_ disana."

"A-Apa?"

'Cih. Laki-laki ini merepotkan' batin Yixing geram. Andai saja Kim Joonmyeon ini bukan berstatus sebagai sosok yang paling dicintai dan tidak memegang posisi agung di hatinya, tentu saja ia akan memutilasi lalu membakar Kim Joonmyeon ketika sudah ditemukan keberadaannya. Masalah ini sungguh sangat merepotkan tahu.

"Tempat syuting? Ah. Bagaimana tempat syuting?"

"Itu bagian Chanyeol dan Minseok- _hyung_. Menurut laporan mereka, mereka tak menemukan Joonmyeon- _hyung_."

"Benarkah? Tempat syuting drama musikal yang ada Sunyoung- _sunbae_ itu kan?"

"Iya hyung. Chanyeol sendiri bertanya pada Sunyoung- _sunbae_. Sunyoung- _sunbae_ bilang dia tidak melihat Joonmyeon dari tadi."

Yixing tertawa paksa. Permasalahan ini membuatnya geram.

"Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana _hyung_. Hampir seluruh penjuru Seoul kami mencarinya dan masih belum ketemu. Menurutmu, kami harus bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Sepertinya kalian harus mencari di segala penjuru semenanjung Korea."

"Ya sepertinya begitu. Rencananya, kami akan mencari Joonmyeon- _hyung_ di Busan besok."

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. Rasanya sungguh tak mengenakkan ketika yang lain berusaha mati-matian mencari Joonmyeon hingga ke Busan. Sedangkan ia sendiri, tak bisa melakukan apapun di negeri tirai bambu ini.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa ikut membantu kalian." ucap Yixing tak enak hati.

"Tak perlu minta maaf _hyung_. _Hyung_ tinggal bantu doa saja supaya Joonmyeon- _hyung_ ditemukan di Busan."

"Tentu." Yixing diam sejenak. "Dasar si kerdil bantet itu. Sekali bermasalah, langsung buat orang-orang kerepotan."

"Kurasa, Joonmyeon- _hyung_ benar-benar membutuhkan kasih sayang dan belaianmu,"

"Atau bisa juga.."

"Desahanmu, _hyung_."

Yixing tertawa. "Apa sangking begitunya dia merindukanku hingga kabur seperti itu?"

"Bisa jadi, hyung."

Yixing berpikir lagi. Tidak mungkin Joonmyeon kabur seperti itu hanya karena benar-benar merindukannya. Tidak mungkin. Yang ia tahu, Joonmyeon kabur karena ada masalah yang menimpanya hingga menjadi beban berat di otaknya. Ya, hanya karena itulah pemicu Joonmyeon untuk kabur dan menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa kau tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapi Joonmyeon?"

Yixing mendengar suara gumam berpikir di ponsel pintarnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Masalah grup tidak ada. Untuk masalah pribadi, aku dan yang lain benar-benar tidak tahu. Ah, untuk masalah pribadi. Sepertinya Joonmyeon- _hyung_ akan memberitahumu, bukan?"

"Iya sih," Yixing diam sejenak. "Apa kau merasakan sikap Joonmyeon yang aneh sebelum dia menghilang?"

"Tidak tuh. Joonmyeon- _hyung_ kan memang aneh."

Yixing pun _speechless_ di tempat. "Bukan aneh seperti itu maksudku. Sikap Joonmyeon yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti membersihkan kamar? Atau, jadi pendiam?"

"Hmm.. iya ada!"

"Apa?"

"Joonmyeon- _hyung_ tiba-tiba saja menjadi rajin bersih-bersih. Kamarnya saja dibersihkan sampai ke kolong-kolong."

"Wah, wah. Rekor baru untuk Kim Joonmyeon yang sangat jorok." komentar Yixing. "Apa tidak ada yang lain? Seperti depresi, minum soju hingga mabuk, dan yang lainnya?"

"Untuk yang seperti itu tidak ada, _hyung_."

"Begitu ya.."

Ini menjadi suatu misteri bagi Yixing. Awal Baekhyun bicara dengan panik bahwa Joonmyeon menghilang, Yixing biasa-biasa saja. Karena Joonmyeon pasti ditemukan di rumah, kedai kopi, Sungai Han, tempat fitness, atau ruang latihan. Untuk kali ini tidak. Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak ditemukan di tempat-tempat itu. Sejujurnya, Yixing sangat cemas, khawatir, dan takut.

Ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Sudah dulu ya, _hyung_. Aku harus melanjutkan pencarian bersama yang lain."

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil, Baekhyun- _ah_. Jangan menyerah. Salam untuk yang lain. Maaf, aku tak bisa membantu banyak."

"Siap Yixing- _hyung_. Dah!"

Panggilan pun berhenti. Yixing meletak ponsel pintar di atas meja. Ia pun menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan mereka."

Yixing menggeram. Sontak, dentuman meja pun terdengar keras akibat telapak tangannya. "Ini semua karena sikap kekanakanmu, Joonmyeon- _ah_!"

Lelaki tampan di satu ruangan dengan Yixing yang dipanggil Joonmyeon ini, menghela nafasnya pelan. "Ini karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Yixing- _ah_." Joonmyeon berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang membelakanginya. Sesampainya, ia mengarahkan tubuh Yixing hingga ke hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat air mata membasahi pipi Yixing.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir ketika ada kasus teror berdarah pada calon pendamping hidupku ini, hm?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Ketika aku tahu kabar ini dari manajer- _hyung_ , di saat itulah aku langsung datang menemuimu untuk melindungimu."

Joonmyeon menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Yixing. Ia menghapus buliran air mata yang jatuh dengan tanpa dosa membasahi pipi Yixing. "Biarkan aku disini untuk melindungimu sampai sebulan. Kalau bisa, sampai pelaku berhasil ditangkap."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang memikirkanmu yang sekarang lagi dalam bahaya, Yixing- _ah_. Maka dari itu, aku harus berada di sampingmu untuk memastikan kalau kau aman."

Sekejap, Yixing memeluk erat tubuh Joonmyeon. "Tapi setidaknya, kau harus memberitahu yang lain."

Joonmyeon membalas pelukan erat Yixing di tubuhnya. "Nanti aku akan beritahu mereka."

"Orang tuamu? Apa kau tidak memberitahu mereka?" tanya Yixing.

"Kalau mereka tentu saja aku beritahu. Tidak mungkin aku tidak memberitahu mereka."

"Baguslah." Yixing menyamankan diri di pelukan Joonmyeon. "Terima kasih telah datang, Joonmyeon- _ah_. Jujur saja, aku sangat ketakutan."

Joonmyeon menghirup aroma surai Yixing lalu menciumnya pelan. "Kau tak perlu takut. Ada aku disini."

Yixing mengangguk. Ia pun membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Joonmyeon.

"Aku ada disini untuk menjagamu. Jangan risau dan takut lagi, Yixing- _ah_."

\- end -

* * *

 _-Apa saya masih pantas untuk menulis? :v_


End file.
